Isolated
by ValeurStories
Summary: One day Hikaru refuse to let Kaoru leave the house, and the young twin gets very flustered over this. Not only that, but he can't even look out the windows or make a normal phone call, he defy his brothers orders regardless and figures out the truth.


Isolated.

"Why can't I go outside?" Kaoru whispered sadly and looked down. Hikaru's eyes looked pitiful, but he kept standing in front of the door like a protective guard, not letting his twin pass.

"Please, just stay in here," Hikaru begged and gestured to the giant mansion they were in. "Look, there is so much to do, why don't you just stay here? It's much better than out there."

"But. You're going to school, shouldn't I?" Kaoru murmured with a confused expression. He really didn't understand why Hikaru was acting like this. Last night they had been playing outside in the snow together, and now; Hikaru darkened all rooms with curtains, not letting a single beam of sun enter. He had demanded that Kaoru never left the house and he had strictly forbidden that he called anyone on the phone.

"You shouldn't go anywhere, Kao. I'll bring your homework, Just stay here, I promise to get home soon," Hikaru quietly spoke and leaned forward to kiss his twin on the forehead. "I love you."

Kaoru didn't answer. Hikaru pulled away and looked at him with serious eyes. "I said_, I love you_."

"Y-yeah, love you too." Kaoru whispered and forced himself to smile slightly. Hikaru's eyes softened and he hugged Kaoru a last time before he turned to the door.

"Turn around and close your eyes," he demanded. Kaoru did as he was told and heard Hikaru leave through the door. He didn't turn before he heard the clicking sound of the lock getting secured. He sighed.

He was so lonely when Hikaru left him. So therefore he did as he had done the past couple of weeks, he sat down and drew. He loved drawing. It was so calming and peaceful, and he was really good at it, his skills had increased rapidly since he had gotten so much time to kill.

His room was filled with drawings; most of them were of Hikaru.

He reached out for the paper on the desk, but fumbled and cut his finger.

That was when it happened. Absolutely nothing. The paper cut cleanly through his finger, but not a single drop of blood surfaced from his finger. He looked at it with stunned eyes. How could that be?

He traced his finger against the paper again, but he neither felt pain or saw blood dripping, even-though the paper clearly cut his skin. What was happening?

He reached for the curtain and pulled the them aside. He gasped. A warm summer day met his eyes. He tilted his head in confusion. He had been so certain that it had been winter yesterday.

He wandered downstairs and went against the warnings and demands Hikaru had given him all week as he lifted the phone and dialed a number. He didn't want to talk to anybody, but he just wanted to leave a message, so it surprised him when the phone was picked up.

"_Hello_?" a voice answered.

"Tamaki, why are you not at school?" Kaoru asked with a wondering voice.

"_Um, is this a joke?_" Tamaki's voice asked, slightly annoyed. "_Who is this_?"

"It's Kaoru," the youngest twin said.

"It's who- _Listen, I don't know who you are, but that joke is so not funny, I'm hanging up_," Tamaki said, sounding truly angry.

"What do you mean? It's me." Kaoru said, getting slightly frustrated.

"Kaoru!" A stunned voice yelled through the room and suddenly Hikaru flew into the room and snatched the phone out of his hand. Kaoru stumbled away with shocked eyes and fell to his knees. Hikaru slammed the phone shut and stared at Kaoru with furious eyes.

"How dare you defy me?" he yelled with a panicking voice. "Why did you do everything I told you not to do?"

Kaoru looked at his brother for a long moment, then his gaze fell.

"Why is it summer?" The fragile teen whispered and Hikaru took a step back in shock. Kaoru turned his eyes up and now glared at his brother. "Why is it summer?"

"Kaoru…"

Tears suddenly flooded the youngest teen eyes.

"Why is it summer? Why are you not at school? Why is Tamaki not at school? Why can't I bleed? Why am I following all these rules?" Kaoru whimpered and hid his face in his palms. Hikaru's breathings were heavy and when he spoke he was clearly on the edge of tears too.

"B-because… Because Kaoru Hitachiin... was in a car crash... and _died_ 5 years ago."


End file.
